


Relief

by xMorsmordr3



Series: Ache Alleviate and Soothe [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: Leo paced in his room, his heart racing. You and Raphael had been talking for over an hour. His biggest fear was that Raphael would pull his head out of his ass and see that you were the one he should be with and you would leave with him. He was terrified that if that happened you would forget about him in a heartbeat.  No he just wouldn’t let that happen. You belonged to him now and he was determined to keep it that way.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/You, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/You
Series: Ache Alleviate and Soothe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part to the series! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I am sorry about taking so long to update after Ache. Also sorry for any typos... I’m posting from my phone.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you Raphael!? Why would you do that!?”  
He paced in front of you, his chest heaving.  
“I don’t know I just... I don’t know!” He threw himself onto the worn couch and buried his face in his hands. You folded your arms and sat next to him. You sat in silence for a while, neither of you knowing what to say.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. If it hadn’t been silent you wouldn’t have heard it.  
You softened. “I’m sorry too.” You whispered back.  
“You don’t have to apologize. All this is my fault. It’s just...we hit a rough patch and I don’t know why. And I thought we were starting to get back to being friends again and... I just lost it.”  
“That’s what I’m sorry for. This whole thing...it’s all my fault.”  
His eyebrows knitted in confusion. You took a deep breath, finally ready to get everything off your chest.  
“Last year, the night you told me how you felt about April... I was gonna tell you how I felt about you.” He gasped, it was like electricity had jolted through his veins.  
“What!—“  
“Let me finish please! I was going to tell you that I loved you and when you told me about April I...”  
“That’s why you...” His hands went to his head, clutching at the ends of his mask in horror. “I was the one hurting you! The whole time! Why did you—“  
“Because you were happy and I wanted that for you! Even if it wasn’t with me.”  
He sank back down onto the couch, his hands now balled into tight fists.  
“I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you like that.” His chest was heaving and his words came out strangled.  
“Raph it wasn’t your fault! I should have told you!”  
“No.” He slowly shook his head, silent tears beginning to stream down his face. “I should have noticed. I shouldn’t have been so blinded. All that time, me asking you to help me pick out rings, me making you my best man... I was torturing you and I didn’t even notice. And that shit I said tonight! Fuck!! I shouldn’t have...Y/N how can I make this up to you?? How can I make this right??”  
“Raphael it’s fine now! I promise. It took me awhile to be ok with it but I’m honestly grateful that it happened.”  
“How...”  
“Because it led me to Leo.”  
He looked at you, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He took a shuddering breath and grabbed your hands.  
“I’m happy that you found someone that can love you the way I couldn’t. And I’m so sorry that I was too stupid to see it.”  
You gave his large hand a soft squeeze and smiled at him. Suddenly he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug, you could feel his tears soaking through your shirt. A whispered watery chorus of “I’m sorrys” were spilling clumsily from his lips. You gently rubbed his back while reminding him that it wasn’t really his fault.  
——  
Leo paced in his room, his heart racing. You and Raphael had been talking for over an hour. His biggest fear was that Raphael would pull his head out of his ass and see that you were the one he should be with and you would leave with him. He was terrified that if that happened you would forget about him in a heartbeat. No he just wouldn’t let that happen. You belonged to him now and he was determined to keep it that way.  
He swore under his breath and continued his silent march, with every passing minute he was filled with dread. It was taking everything in him to stay in his room and not go out there and bring you back.  
Finally after a while he flung himself onto the worn chair in the corner of his room, his head bowed as if in prayer. Nervously he wrung his hands and tried to calm himself down.  
He violently flinched when his door opened and you crept inside, teary eyed but wearing a small smile.  
“How’d it go?” He needed to know. Needed to know that you still felt the same way. Needed to know that you were still his.  
Your smile grew slightly and you weaseled your way onto his lap.  
“It went pretty good. He’s mad at himself for not noticing how I felt but I think we’re gonna be ok.” You cupped his face in your hands and you straddled him. His hands went greedily to your hips as he pulled you closer to him. You got the feeling if he could have absorbed you into his being he would have. Part of you wanted him too.  
“So we’re still....” He couldn’t find the words. You beamed at him and pressed your forehead to his.  
“It’s you. It should have always been you but I was too wrapped up in Raphael to realize it. But now that I have you...now that I know how it feels to love you...I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”  
He let out a deep exhale of relief and pulled you into a bone shattering hug.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that. How long I’ve wanted to have you all to myself like this. And now that I do I’m never gonna let you go. So I’ll gladly be stuck with you Princess. “  
His lips were like flames, hot and delicious as they over took yours, the hunger and passion behind his kisses filled your soul with a warmth that left you reeling and you moaned lusciously into his mouth. Reluctantly you broke away, your chest heaving and your limbs aflame, to gulp down much needed oxygen. His gigantic arms encircled around you, trapping your body into his. You rested your head in the crook of his neck and took a deep inhale of his scent. It sent a pleasant cascade of tingles down your body. This was it.  
This was what you had always wanted. When you lay awake at night dreaming of your perfect future it was exactly this. A man who loved you for who you were, who made you feel loved and wanted. Someone that you could make feel the same way.  
If you had been told a year ago that the man to bring you such elation would be Leo...you don’t think you would have even entertained that thought. But now, sitting in his arm and feeling his heart beat in time with yours, you knew that he was who you were meant to be with. You sighed contently, basking in the happiness that surrounded you.  
“I love you so much Leo. I’d be so empty without you.” He gave you a squeeze and planted a deep kiss to your lips.  
“I love you too Princess. And from now on we’ll never have to be apart.”


End file.
